Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter)
Natsu and the Dragon Egg is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. While helping Mirajane, Lucy discovers a picture of the members of Fairy Tail from six years ago, with Natsu riding a Dragon. Mirajane recounts the story depicted in the picture: the story of how Natsu met Happy. Summary While helping Mirajane organize the things inside the guild's archive, Lucy accidentally falls off a ladder, causing multiple objects to fall as well. As she gets up, Lucy discovers a picture. The picture features younger versions of most of the members of Fairy Tail, including Natsu who is riding a blue Dragon. Mirajane takes a look at it and begins to tell Lucy about the picture which was taken six years prior to Lucy joining the guild. Six years ago, Natsu enters the guild, carrying an enormous egg. Makarov asks him where he found the egg and Natsu reveals that he found it at the East Forest. Seeing the egg, Gray comments that Natsu was finally doing something useful and now they could all eat. However, Natsu gets annoyed with him and tells him that it's a Dragon egg and that he was planning to hatch it, pointing out markings that looked like a Dragon's claw. When he asks Makarov to hatch the egg with Magic, he is scolded and is told that it is impossible to use Magic to bring life into the world. Just then, Erza enters the room and tells the group that she thinks it's a good opportunity for Natsu to learn about the importance of life. Seeing Erza, Natsu and Gray pretend to get along while Mirajane, dressed in Goth-like clothes, challenges her to a fight. While Erza and Mirajane fight each other, Natsu and Gray briefly complain how Erza wouldn't allow them to fight each other, yet always gets into fights with Mirajane. Lisanna then approaches Natsu and asks him if she can help him raise the egg. Natsu accepts her help and, after Lisanna tells him that you warm up an egg to hatch it, immediately begins to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to heat it, causing Lisanna to scold him, saying that the egg would be burnt if he did that. Lisanna then uses her Take Over to "take over" a bird and warm up the egg. Several days later, Macao and Wakaba are talking about Natsu and Lisanna hatching the egg down by a little base at the park. Hearing the conversation, Mirajane destroys the table between the two, furious about Lisanna not coming home and being with Natsu, who she deems is a member of "Erza's Group" and that she was "fraternizing" with them. Meanwhile, down at the park, Lisanna asks if Natsu heard something, although she finds out that it was only Natsu's stomach. Lisanna asks what Natsu did about food since he lived alone, and he replies that he ate at the guild, paying with money he earned off of jobs. Lisanna offers to cook for him if she got the chance, but points out that she is not as great at cooking as Mirajane and Elfman. Natsu agrees but tells her that she is not allowed to cook the egg, saying that it might even be Igneel's child inside it. Lisanna promises that she wouldn't and tells him that she also wants to know what the egg will hatch into. Seeing Natsu care for the egg, Lisanna states that although Natsu was rather violent, he could be cute sometimes like Moran and, and jokingly asks him if she can be his wife when they grow up, causing Natsu to get embarrassed, saying that Lisanna was precocious, only to be called naive by her. Just then, a sound could be heard coming from the egg and the two conclude that it will hatch soon. The two then decide to spend all night watching over it. However, the two fell asleep and are shocked to discover the next morning that the egg is missing. The two immediately head to the guild and Natsu begins to demand to know who took his egg. Hearing about the egg's disappearance, Mirajane asks Natsu if he ate it, causing Natsu to tackle her and start a fight among everyone. After calming down, Natsu begins to cry, longing for his egg, for which Moran and insults him for, angering Natsu. Erza defends Natsu, but then says that he shouldn't cry, angering Natsu even further. Just then, Elfman enters the room, carrying the egg which he had been secretly keeping warm since it had gotten cold last night. Natsu and Lisanna thank Elfman and approach the egg. Just then, the egg begins to crack, drawing the attention of the whole guild. A blue winged cat hatches out of the egg, surprising everyone. The cat lands on the top of Natsu's head, saying "Aye" and causing Lisanna to comment that it's cute. Lisanna also points out to Natsu that moments earlier, everyone was fighting, but now everyone was happy, making Natsu name the cat "Happy", Happy the Dragon. Even though Happy is a cat, Reedus decides to paint a Dragon in his place instead. In present time, Happy is eating some food at the guild with Lucy. Lucy asks if Happy was born from an egg, and Happy replies that was what everyone said. Lucy then notices that Happy was eating fish with some eggs, and asks if she should eat that for him, making Happy say that she was gluttonous as always. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Trivia *Unlike its Anime counterpart, which took place after the Galuna Island arc, this Omake took place during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. Navigation